Weird Partnership
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: Uranus is paired with someone other, not Neptune...for Senshi trainings. Idea is VERY weird, and yes I know title is strange. Just r&r!


This idea popped in my head yesterday evening. I know it's stupid, trust   
me. The only thing I do like is it's originality. So, r&r! (SIGH!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watch her through my window. She is sitting on her probably favorite   
bench with a book. How breathtaking beautiful she is...I sigh. Why to   
hell fate was so cruel to me? Why should I to be paired up with that   
prissy brat?   
Man, she's gorgeous today. This sunny yellow dress makes her look like   
a fairy. Light silk envelopes her perfect torso and falls in 'romantic'   
pleats down her legs. Her soft skin seems to be glowing in sunlight.   
She tosses back unruly aquamarine lock with a fluid-like graceful motion.   
I wonder, what is she reading with so much interest?   
  
(flashback)   
"Sea Splash!"   
Thwack! I flinched as a cold beam of water made me to have a _very_  
unpleasant shower. I was entirely wet and angry. Again, she missed the   
aim! *Stupid little moron!!!*  
"Watch it, Poseidon!!!" I yelled at my so-called partner. She smiled   
sheepishly. "Sorry!"   
I muttered a curse and launched my "World Shaking" at other aim. By the   
way, my beloved earthquake is very warming action. Then, my fuku was dry.   
I glanced at Sailor Poseidon, who was watching birds in the sky, carefree.   
"Enough for today" I announced and hurried from the training area.   
"Uranus, wait!" chirped Poseidon running to me. "Would you go for a walk   
with me?" she gripped my arm.   
"No, I'm busy" with that I freed and stepped away.   
I turned around to see tears forming in her azure eyes.   
"Look, Poseidon, I'm not gonna hang around with you cause the Queen made   
you my partner. You are bad Senshi and a real bubble-head. I don't see   
a reason to be your friend"   
The moron hung her light blue head and sobbed.   
For an instant, I felt guilty.   
But then I forgot everything.   
SHE stepped out from behind the trees. "Calm down, Poseidon" she said   
in melodious, angelic voice that made my head rush. That sounded kinda   
bossy, anyway. Poseidon's elder sister gazed at me bitterly. "Have a   
nice day, Uranus" she said bowing slightly in my direction and led still   
sobbing Poseidon away.   
I freezed. That day I first time saw Neptune so close. First time she   
talked to me.   
  
(end flashback)   
  
I lean on the window edge, placing my head on crossed arms. Neptune is   
few feet away from me. So close and so far...She and I are of same age.   
No one has an idea why she isn't a Senshi. Queen Serenity awakened all   
Sailors, but Neptune never showed any abilities to this business. She   
is as indifferent to us as possible. Quiet, polite, but very sure in   
herself - the girl she is. Top student of our class, but not a bookworm   
like Mercury. She's a mystery.   
Poseidon is two years younger. When she wasn't my partner, I could stand   
her, but now my patience is worn out. Poseidon is as bubble-head as Venus,   
as unmature as Princess Serenity, as short tempered and emotional as Mars.   
A very irritating girl. She must have collected all weak points of Senshi   
of the Moon Kingdom. Don't sue me for being cruel and heartless. If you   
were through dozens of training sessions with a partner who screames in   
fear seeing a bug, whines to go home earlier, aimes first attack in opposite   
direction from the aim and second at you, has no care of Silver Millenium's   
safety...Imagine my despair to be bonded to Poseidon.   
If Neptune was a Senshi, she'd be my partner...   
Her deep saphire-like eyes glitter in sunlight. With gentle yet strong   
fingers she turnes the page.   
Can she feel me staring? As a Neptunian, she must have a well developed   
six sense.   
"Don't you have too much spare time?"   
NANI?   
I wince and see her smiling at me. "I've been watching you for last half   
an hour..."   
WHAT???   
"...and much to my surprise, you didn't get your eyes off me. Why?"   
I mutter something, and feel a warm wave going up to my face. I blush   
confusedly.   
"You're too far for me to hear that. Can you come down?"   
I smile, regaining my self-control. "Sure"   
What a stupid situation...But I hope she won't be angry at me. Maybe few   
compliments from the heart can make her melt a bit.   
I wish the most that we can become a friends. 


End file.
